Naruto: School is Chaos
by Chaos Snow Kitsune
Summary: Four months after the Fourth Great Shinobi War a Portal shows at the Valley Of The End. Naruto with a group of ninja of his choice through the Portal once on the other side the portal closes. now he has school. NarutoxHarem Chapter 4 REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto: School is Chaos**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Story Start**_

Even though the war had ended with the shinobi villages winning the Elemental Countries were on edge. The reason wasn't because of exactly what happened during Naruto's fight with Madara at the Valley Of The End but because of how it ended was why they were on edge.

What happened was Naruto had won but when he dealt the finishing blow Madara used an unknown jutsu with a name Naruto could not understand. Then suddenly Naruto felt an unbearable amount of pain and passed out from the pain.

When Naruto awakens a week later he learns that Madara had died but the statue where the Tailed Beasts were sealed had vanished along with the seal on Naruto's stomach that held the Kyuubi. This meant the Kyuubi had been extracted which was confusing because Naruto should have died when Kyuubi was taken and this was the fourth Jinchuuriki that survived the extraction of their Bijuus without being revived.(1) One of the other three that survived was a Taki kunoichi by the name of Fu. The other two were both Kumo ninja the males name was Killer Bee while the Females name was Yugito Nii.

**Four months Later**

**At the Valley Of The End**

After feeling a large chakra spike all chunin level and above ninja who were from the hidden leaf village or were just visiting at the time which included the Kage from the other major villages along with their bodyguards and a former Taki kunoichi rushed to where they had felt it coming from. They now could be seen staring at some type of pink energy which for some reason gets the feeling it is a portal to somewhere new but they could not see the other side.

"There are three different chakra signatures and the weakest one of them is Nibi."

They are snapped out of whatever thoughts they were having and looked at the one who spoke to see a Kumo kunoichi.

"That's Impossible, Yugito are you sure about this?" asked the Raikage

Yugito had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and had dark brown eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

"Yes, I would know this chakra signature anywhere Raikage-sama." replied Yugito.

"The second strongest is definitely Nanabi." stated the former Taki kunoichi.

"You're joking right Fū?" asked the Hokage with a tiny amount of hope in her voice.

Fū wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her arm. Fū also carried a cylindrical object in red wrappings on her back.

Fū replied to her question a cheerful "Nope!"

"The last signature must be Kyuubi because it not Hachibi." Said Killer Bee

Immediately four of the five Kage present start to argue about what to do the Raikage and Kazekage wanting to find a way to seal the portal while the Tsuchikage and Hokage wanting send in a team to track and reseal the beasts.

While everyone else is watch the four leaders argue no one noticed the Mizukage standing there staring at the portal. If anyone were to look at her face they would noticed she looked as if she was trying to remember something important.

Then all of a sudden all of the energy except the very edges started to change colors until a forest could be seen. A second later the Mizukage saw a girl who looked no older than 10 years old appeared in front of the portal on the other side. The girl had long blonde hair that went down to her knees. She was dressed in all black (2). Sitting on top the girls head was a doll that had short green hair and was holding a two foot long butcher knife. She just stares at the portal for a minute. Her face held a look that seemed to be a cross between curious and wanting to go take a nap kind of like a Nara when they see something new that's not a threat. Suddenly a maelstrom of emotions flashed in her sapphire eyes starting with confusion followed by a mix of surprise and disbelief then hope then joy before finally her face scowled fists clenched shaking uncontrollably her eyes relaying a message said "I am going to kill that bastard for lying to me!"

Suddenly the valley was filled with a huge amount of K.I. (Killing Intent) shutting up the four arguing leaders and making everyone (who is still conscious) to look at the portal. The Hokage was opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when a voice said.

"I bet you never thought you would see me again."

Everyone turned to the voice.

"Am I right Eva-Chan?"

"N-Naruto is that really you?"

_**Chapter End**_

_**(1) If you don't know what I mean by that I will Teleport you to a world filled with nothing but sand and your only company will be a gaint completely insane Raccoon with a love for killing and the ability to control sand and every time you die you revive ten minutes later with looking like it never got every bone in your body by a gaint crazy sand controlling raccoon but feel like it happened and said raccoon right behind you grinning evilly plotting how to kill you next.**_

_**(2) She is wearing what she has on when she fights negi on the bridge.**_


	2. Prologue Part 2 New World

_**Naruto: School is Chaos**_

_**Prologue **_

_**Part 2: New World**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto OR Negima**_

_**Story Start**_

"N-Naruto is that really you?" questioned the little girl on the other side of the portal.

Everyone was blinded by a crimson flash. When it faded sure enough standing directly to the right of the Mizukage was the former Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze who just gives a lazy wave along with a "Yo" similar to a certain mask wearing cyclops with gravity defying silver hair.

A few things happened when he did this. Said cyclops starts sweating bullets as 8 women glare at him. The Mizukage spooked jumps a foot in the air when she lands she loses her balance and falls right in to the arms of a smirking Naruto.

"Mei-Hime even if I am your husband maybe we should wait in till we are alone."

That's right the Mizukage Mei Terumi is the wife or should I say one of Naruto's nine wives. She is in her mid to late 20's has Auburn colored hair, green eyes. She is wearing a blue dress. (1)

When he sees her overly sweet smile he sets her back on her feet. He is suddenly hit in the head by a flying black object. Everyone looks to where or to be more precise who the object landed to see it was a

.

.

.

.

"Shoe? Seriously WHO IS THE SHITHEAD THAT JUST THROWN THAT FUCKING SHOE?" yells everybody's favorite flute playing Red haired foulmouthed ex-sound kunoichi. (2)

She was silenced as the girl on the opposite side of the portal shot another giant burst of K.I. through the valley for a moment it was as strong as the first one she sent after not even a second the level of her K.I. was only ¼ as strong as what it was not even a second ago which they (As in the ninja) found odd.

They then hear the sound of flesh being pierced and a small thud. They turn to see Naruto with his own sword lunge through his stomach pinning him to a boulder made of ice.

"Evangeline I know I deserved that but seriously One week, Can't I go one week without being stabbed with my own sword? Is that too much to ask? Even after that bastard dies he still finds a way to mock me! (3)" yells Naruto as he pulls his sword out of his stomach. (4)

"**YOU BASTARD YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME! THAT I DIDN'T HAVE TO BE ALONE ANYMORE! WERE YOU JUST TOYING WITH MY EMOTIONS!"** Roars Evangeline

"Watashi wa subete no tango no watashi no kurai tsuki no megami o imi shi. (5)" Replied Naruto even though it was a whisper everyone in the valley heard it.

"**IF YOU REALLY MEANT EVERY WORD THEN ANSWER ME THIS! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST 146 YEARS TELL ME THAT!"**

Everyone eyes widened at that and then his nine wives **(Authors Note: Here are their names Also they are wearing what they do in the anime unless I tell you otherwise. Mei Terumi, Fu, Yugito Nii, Samui, Temari, Yugao Uzuki, Anko Mitarashi, Tayuya, Konan. Tayuya is wearing same thing Samui wears only red And Konan is wearing same as Temari only silver with an amber sash Neither have a forehead protector.)** yell in unison "That's not possible he is only 16 years old right Naruto!"

Naruto was silent for moment before giving an answer "Well you're half right."

Everyone even Evangeline stared at him for a minute in shock. The Hokage was the first to get over her shock.

"What do you mean by half right Naruto?" stated the Hokage in a serious tone.

Naruto sighs before speaking "What I mean is yes I am only 16 years old but I was alive back then if only for 6 months."

Everyone gives him confused looks but before anyone can ask he continues "Tsunade-Baa-Chan do you remember that mission you sent me along with Yamato, Sakura and Sai to go to Rōran after that missing-nin Mukade" She nods "do you remember who exactly help me kill said ninja." at this her and Yamato gasp everyone else is confused so he gives a short summary "Pretty much me and Yamato were sent back 20 years in to the past because of Mukade I ended up defeating Mukade with the help a team of Konoha ANBU made up of Shibi Aburame, Chōza Akimichi, Kakashi Hatake and was led by none other the Minato Namikaze. When Yamato and I were sent back to our time only a couple of minutes had passed. That was what was in the mission report but it is not everything that happened what really happened was when we were supposedly sent back Yamato was when straight back. I on the other hand wasn't I was sent farther back and apparently to a different world and met Eva-"

**Three Hours Forty-One Minutes Later**

**(Author Note: Sorry Everyone but I am going to be skipping to the end of his little story on how they met. Don't worry I will be going through a flashback of it later possibly when Negi is showing Asuna when he had met his father and got his staff. Until then you will just have to deal with not knowing. Anyways back to the story.)**

"-that is when I appeared back in my time and finished the mission."

Everyone was shocked to say the least. HELL, even Evangeline was speechless and she was there when most of it happened. After about five minutes of complete and utter silence it was finally broken by Tayuya speaking the exact thoughts of everyone there. (but Naruto of course)

"Damn, I know you are supposed to be The Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja but still Damn!" Those wore the words Tayuya spoke and probably the only time we will ever hear her say something that could be placed in something G rated. (6)

Naruto gave a sheepish laugh while rubbing his hand on the back of his head. He then turned to the Kage with a completely serious look on his face.

"You said that The Nibi, The Nanabi and The Kyuubi went through this portal right and were debating on what to do about it correct." He said it more like a statement than a question.

They give him a nod wondering where he is going with this.

"Then I have a request."

"What would that request be?" asked the Raikage

What Naruto did next shocked everyone Naruto walked up to five Kage and knelt on one knee in front of them and bowing.

He said "Hokage-Sama, Kazekage-Sama, Tsuchikage-Sama, Raikage-Sama and Mizukage-Sama I would like to request that I along with my wives be sent in to try and find them."

"May I ask why you need to all your wives with you?" This came from Mei you could clearly hear the amusement in her voice.

Naruto gives another sheepish laugh before saying "Well I really only need to bring Yugito and Fu but since I don't know how long it is till I will get back and I don't think the others would like it if those two get me all to themselves for who knows how long. Especially since I still haven't been able to go on a honeymoon with any of them yet." He muttered the last part to himself though it was still heard by everyone.

The Kage look at each other for a second before the Kazekage spoke "You are to gather anything you need and return in one hour to depart."

"Thanks you!"

**One Hour Later**

When they came back they departed without saying a word. When they got to the other side they decided that Naruto and Samui would stay and try to fit in around where the portal was which they found out from Evangeline was an academy called Mahora while everyone else splits up to try and gather any info on the whereabouts of Nibi, Nanabi and Kyuubi. They decided that they would all meet up back at the portal in three months and that until those three months were up Naruto and Samui should not go towards the portal. One by one they left in different directions until only Naruto and Samui were left. Samui jumps off towards the academy Naruto jumps on a tree branch on the edge of the clearing he looks back at the portal one last time before sprinting off to catch Samui.

If he would of stayed just a second longer he would have noticed the portal begin to flicker a couple of times before disappearing leaving no trace it was ever there.

_**(1) If you want a better description then look her up online because I am not good at describing what others look like through words whether it is on paper or through talking.**_

_**(2) Yes Tayuya and Konan are still alive. Do you have a problem with well do you. If you don't which I know you don't then Thank you for reading. If you do have a problem with it well then you have two options you can A) Deal with it and continue reading or B) MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN STORY BECAUSE I AM NOT CHANGING IT! Thank you that is all.**_

_**(3) The reason he finishes the his being stabbed by his own sword rant by saying "Even after that bastard dies he still finds a way to mock me!" is because the first time that happened was during his final fight with Sasuke which was about 2 ½ month before the war ended ever since then a week hasn't gone by without him being stabbed in the stomach with his own which always pins him to some sort of solid object of which is extremely hard, has a lot of sharp pointy objects on scatter a crossed it or both usually both.**_

_**(4) Yes People that whole thing about being stabbed with his own sword was from the Devil May Cry series (which I DO NOT OWN thank you very much) I believe it starts in the number 3**_

_**(5) "I meant every word my dark moon goddess" is what Naruto said means in English.**_

_**(6) In case any of you want to say that would/could not be placed in anything G rated. Just Know That It could I have heard stuff like said and worse so back off!**_

_**Thank You for read and hopefully you are reviewing since this is the first Fanfiction that I have done that isn't an adopted story I don't care what you put in your review as long as it is not Just saying "That I suck and should stop!" or something along those lines. If you don't like my story then don't read it plain and simple!**_

**Chaos Snow kitsune**

**LATERS XD**


	3. First Day Part One: Reflections and Late

_**Naruto: School is Chaos**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**First Day Part One: Troublesome Reflections and Running Late**_

_**Just to let you know it has been 2 weeks since Naruto and the girls Arrived at Mahora and went split up to gather the info on three Tailed-Beasts**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**_

**Story Start**

'I can't believe her! Not only does she leave without waking me but she also set up that bucket of ice cold water to fall one hour after class starts! It doesn't help that she never told me where class 2-A was when she was told while talking to "The Old Man" **(1)** A.K.A. Konoemon Konoe **(The dean of Mahora Academy)** about if it was possible to stay on campus until we finish our mission while I was catching up with Eva-chan. The Old Man and I both thought it would be best if I became the assistant teacher to that Negi kid when he arrived while Samui-Chan became one of the students in the class. While both Samui-Chan and Eva-Chan demanded I also become a student in the class. When questioned why their response was and I quote "There is absolutely NO WAY IN HELL I are going to be forced to hide the fact that I am in a relationship with the man I love!" End quote **(2)**. Let's just say The Old Man and I never had a chance at winning that argument. I still don't get how The Puppy Eyes no Jutsu can be so damn powerful. Seriously I have never seen it fail. HELL Yugito was able to use it to escape not once, not twice but THREE TIMES from Kakuzu and Hidan the only reason they were ever able to catch her was because during the next meeting of the Akasuki **(Which in order to attend you have to have one of the Akasuki Rings)** they had asked Kisame **(More like begged him)** if he would teach them the Hidden Mist jutsu along with the Silent killing technique when they explained why they wanted to learn them the rest of the members and Naruto **(who had been showing up just to mess with them ever since he had acquired the ring Sasori had though only the members of the Akasuki knew that he was doing this)** laughed so hard they lost their concentration which ended the jutsu that held them in the meeting and laughed for about ten minutes straight where ever they had been meditating at which unfortunately was during a picnic with All his friends there.' These are the thoughts of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as he continues wondering down the halls in search of the class he was supposed to have arrived more than 1 ½ hours before hand.

"Damn it Samui, I never should have gotten you that book on 'How to become a Master Prankster'! I knew I should have listened to my gut and gotten you that Lifetime pass to the Massage portion of that spa in Kumo." grumbles Naruto

"It's a good thing that since it's the first day back that everyone stays in whatever class they have as their homeroom".

After about five more minutes of searching Naruto finally spots Classroom 2-A. 'About damn time.' thought Naruto as he walks over to the door and raises his hand to knock on the door.

_**CHAPTER END**_

_**(1) Yes Naruto has given The Dean the same Nickname as The Third Hokage.**_

_**(2) Oh yeah forgot to mention that before the other girls left not only did they all give Evangeline permission to start a relationship with Naruto but also said that this is the case with any girl that wants to do the same as long as Samui approves of her.**_

_**The reason this Chapter was be shorter than the last two is because it was put up to answer certain questions before they come up like Why is Naruto a Student and not an Assistant teacher? Among other questions it also helps by giving the story a little more humor in it than it already has.**_

**Chaos Snow kitsune**

**LATERS XD**


	4. Triple Reunion!

_**Naruto: School is Chaos**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**First Day Part Two: The Childhood Friend, The Team Before The Team, The Real First Love? Triple Reunion!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Naruto or Negima.**_

_**-Chapter Soundtrack-**_

_**Magister Negi Magi Ost 2 Track 17 Gokai**_

_**Magister Negi Magi Ost 2 Track 19 Truth**_

**Last Time on Naruto: School is Chaos**

"**It's a good thing that since it's the first day back that everyone stays in whatever class they have as their homeroom".**

**After about five more minutes of searching Naruto finally spots Classroom 2-A. 'About damn time.' thought Naruto as he walks over to the door and raises his hand to knock on the door.**

**Story Start**

In Class 2-A Five minutes before Naruto knocks

P.O.V. Change (Ako Izumi)

'If I had to describe today I would say it's been bizarre to say the least.' thought Ako as she stares out the window.

Her name is Ako Izumi she has neck length Lavender colored hair, reddish brown eyes and is wearing the standard Mahora uniform. **(1)**

'The first weird thing that happened was the way Evangeline-san was acting. She had come in the classroom smiling and humming to herself which was we all found odd because none of us have Ever seen her like that and I must say it is kind of freaking me out. Next we find out that we are having a new teacher and that said teacher is some 10 year old little boy. Then we have that new girl what was her name again oh right Samui. I would say Samui becoming a new student was the most normal thing that happened so far. So far the only weird thing that had to do with her was that ever since exactly one hour after class started which was about 30 minutes ago her and Evangeline had been watching the door like a hawks both wearing the exact grin the **'He'** would wear when he was expecting to see the results of one of his pranks.' Ako winced at the mention of the boy she had loved when she was younger and still loves to this day.

'I wonder whatever happened to him. He probably hates me for leaving him alone like that.' She thought

She then says in a low tone so no one would hear her "That's if he even still remember me."

After she said that tears start to roll down her cheeks little did she know that three other girls in the class were thinking about the same person she was at the time.

Ako was torn from her thoughts by a knock on the door to the classroom.

"Um, Come in." Said the new child teacher

Back to present time

P.O.V. Change (Third-Person View)

**Play-Magister Negi Magi Ost 2 Track 17 Gokai- (I don't own it)**

The door opens and in walks a young man dressed in hooded black Trench coat **(Authors note: This is the same type of coats Organization XIII wears in the Kingdom Hearts Games which I do not own** with the hood up so that it covers his face. You could see a few strands of blond hair sticking out from under the hood.

"Would you by any chance be Negi Springfield?" asked the hooded blond in a monotone when he stops in front of the child teacher.

The sound of someone snorting in amusement could be heard from the back of the classroom.

"Um yes that would be me." Responded Negi with a little bit of fear in his voice.

Now the sound of someone snickering could now be heard from the back of the room.

The man bowed to Negi before saying in the same monotone voice "I apologize for being so late but for some reason my roommate thought it would be funny make late on my first day here."

"Uh I'm sorry but who are you exactly." Asked Negi

**End -Magister Negi Magi Ost 2 Track 17 Gokai-**

**Play-Magister Negi Magi Ost 2 Track 19 Truth-**

The man opened his mouth to answer when suddenly he was cut when someone burst out laughing. Everyone turned to see it was the new girl Samui who was laughing.

"I believe Mei-Hime said it best." Stated the man with an overly sweet tone in his voice

He pulls his hood down so it was now possible to see his face. He looks at Samui smiles and says in that same tone "Samui."

Samui instantly stops laughing a stutters out a "Y- Yes."

"Shut up or I'll kill you." His smile never leaving his face

"Oh by the way I am going to be a new student in this class and my name is N-" he starts to say but was cut off by four different shouts of.

"Naruto-Kun/Senpai!"

Naruto suddenly is tackled by what looked to be two blurs.

When he finally sees who it was tackled him he gasps.

"Set-Chan. Ako-Hime. Is that really you?"

He receives a nod from the girls as they get off him.

Upon getting spots another familiar face he gives a foxy smile and asks "Keade? How have you been?"

"Oh! Naruto-Dono, I have been good. What about you?" replies Keade with a foxy smile not to unlike his

"Good."

He then thought about something.

"Wait, if you're here then that means tha-" He was cut off again by being slammed against a wall

"Long time know see Mana." Naruto says with a nervous smile

"Where is that money you owe me, **UZUMAKI?**" Mana roars the last word

**End -Magister Negi Magi Ost 2 Track 19 Truth-**

_**Chapter End**_

_**Chaos Snow kitsune**_

_**Laters**_


	5. First Day Part Three

_**Naruto: School is Chaos**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**First Day Part Three**_

_**(A/N If you didn't know already I rewrote the previous chapter)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Naruto or Negima.**_

**Story Start**

Now there are only a few things can scare Naruto to be exact he only has 17 fears as of right now **(1)** and it just so happens that one of the six that are in this room are pissed at him and have him pinned to a wall.

"I am almost afraid to ask but how much do I owe you?" asks Naruto

He starts regrets asking when he sees her 'famous to anyone who has hired her and then tries to not pay' grin on her face. Everyone flinches when she punches hard him in the gut. In fact she had punched him so hard he fell to one knee and coughed up a little blood although only a few people had noticed that. She then hands him a slip of paper that looked like a bill you get after eating at a restaurant.

"You WILL pay me the amount on that bill by the end of the month **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!**" She said the last part such a cold and deadly tone that it made everyone even Evangeline start to tremble with fear.

Naruto nods his head vigorously.

Mana then pats him on the head and says "Good boy" after that Mana along with the other two go and sit back down.

Naruto then looks at the bills it read **80000000 yen (2)** and starts crying anime tears 'So many zeros.'

After Naruto finishes introducing himself he walks to the back row hanging his head and sits down in-between Evangeline and Samui. When he sits down Eva and Samui see him smirking.

Eva whispers to him "You planned that before you even got in here didn't you?"

"What why would I ever plan to trick someone who is mad at me in to making me pay them outrageous amount money for forgiveness?" said in a mock hurt tone.

"You're going to use the money you got from when you and Anko tricked Tsunade-Sama in to playing that poker game last month aren't you?" asked Samui

Naruto replied in a way to innocent tone "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Samui replied by saying "You do know Anko took that money with her when she left for dango right."

"Oh okay."

Samui holds up her hand and counts down 'Five, Four, Three, Two, And One.'

Right when she put her last finger down Naruto pales and yells **"ANKO!"**

**Elsewhere in a Dango Shop in Kyoto**

"Achoo! Naruto-kun must be talking about me." Says the purple haired snake user

**Story End**

_**(1) The things Naruto fears as of right now are his wives **__**Mei Terumi, Fu, Yugito Nii, Samui, Temari, Yugao Uzuki, Anko Mitarashi, Tayuya, and Konan. Also there is Evangeline, Kaede, Setsuna, Ako (Yes Ako But only if she gets mad which is very rare.) and Mana (NO SHIT). Out of anyone back in the Elemental Countries there is Tsunade, Kurenai Yuhi, Gaara and Kankuro (Especially when they found out about Naruto and Temari were together).**_

_**(2) 80000000 yen is equal to **_**1038165.594411 US Dollars**


End file.
